Martini's Drag Race: Season 6
The sixth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on TBA, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the sixth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Luxury Upside Down! * Mini Challenge: Pose whit Analeight Minaj '''in a photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Alexa Haired * Main Challenge: Construct luxury look that best describes your drag aesthetic. * Main Challenge Winner: Kandy Creme * Bottom 2: Esther Puche vs Ravenna Nyong * Lipsync Song: The Night Still Young - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Esther Puche Entrance Order Episode 2: Halloween: The Musical * Mini Challenge: In quick drag do your best witch laugh * Mini Challenge Winners: Lavander O'Galaxia '& 'Luz Glitter * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in a halloween-themed lip-sync musical. * Runway Theme: Halloween Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Bronzation & Lavander O'Galaxia * Bottom 2: Hannah Rinat vs Ravenna Nyong * Lipsync Song: Bitch I'm Maddona - Maddona * Eliminated: [[Ravenna Nyong|'Ravenna Nyong']] Episode 3: The Era Ball * Mini Challenge: Transform a lampshade into a beautiful headpiece * Mini Challenge Winner: [[Alexis The Shady Bitch|'Alexis The Shady Bitch']] * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the The Era Ball. * Runway Themes: Drag of Past, Actual Drag & Future Of Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Luz Glitter * Bottom 2: Bronzation vs Fina Breathin * Lipsync Song: Havana - Camila Cabello * Eliminated: [[Fina Breathin|'Fina Breathin']] Episode 4: Queen-Tanic! * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression * Mini Challenge Winners: [[Diabla Flamingo|'Diabla Flamingo']] & [[Kandy Creme|'Kandy Creme']] * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, re-enact scenes from the sad movie Titanic and turn it into comedy. * Runway Theme: Darkness Gloom * Main Challenge Winner: Mahogany Hides * Bottom 2: Diabla Flamingo vs Hannah Rinat * Lipsync Song: No tears left to cry - Ariana Grande * Eliminated: [[Hannah Rinat|'Hannah Rinat']] Episode 5: The Draglympics! * Mini Challenge: Get in quick drag and dance to "Duck Duck Goose" by CupcakKe. * Mini Challenge Winners: Bronzation '& 'Miz Chinesa * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: The queens get physical in the 69th International Draglympics. * Runway Theme: Glitter Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Haired * Bottom 2: Lavander O'Galaxia vs Mahogany Hides * Lipsync Song: Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna * Eliminated: [[Mahogany Hides|'Mahogany Hides']] Episode 6: Talk Shows Eleganza! * Mini Challenge: Drag Up Dolls! * Mini Challenge Winner: Lavander O'Galaxia * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the 3 teams and the type of talk show. * Main Challenge: Act in your Talk Show assigned. * Runway Theme: Executive Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Chinesa * Bottom 2: Alexis The Shady Bitch vs Kandy Creme * Lipsync Song: Telephone - Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Alexis The Shady Bitch Teams & Talk Shows Episode 7: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Kandy Creme * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Capes and Drapes * Main Challenge Winner: Lavander O'Galaxia * Bottom 2: Armani Nicole vs Miz Chinesa * Lipsync Song: Lovergirl - Teena Marie * Eliminated: Alexa Haired '- ''(Disqualified) '''Episode 8: Ariana Grande: The Musical * Mini Challenge: And what about it? * Mini Challenge Winner: Armani Nicole * Main Challenge: WOW the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Ariana Grande. * Runway Theme: Stripes Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Diabla Flamingo '& 'Kandy Creme * Bottom 4: Armani Nicole vs Bronzation vs Luz Glitter vs Miz Chinesa * Lipsync Song: Problem - Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Armani Nicole Musical Characters Episode 9: Top Fashion Queens! * Mini Challenge: Get in quick drag and create a "''Badonkadonk" with padding in 30 minutes. * '''Mini Challenge Winner': Luz Glitter * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the garment for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Design a look based on the assigned garment & come up with a name of your look. * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Chinesa * Bottom 2: Diabla Flamingo vs Kandy Creme * Lipsync Song: Sally Walker - Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: [[Kandy Creme|'Kandy Creme']] Episode 10: AS4 Make-Over! * Mini Challenge: Everybody Love Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Luz Glitter * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the AS4 Top 5 Queen. * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Horror Ball. * Main Challenge Winner: Luz Glitter * Bottom 2: Bronzation vs Diabla Flamingo * Lipsync Song: I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor * Eliminated: Bronzation Episode 11: Sissy That Top 4! * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Sissy That Walk. * Runway Theme: Elegance of Top 4 * Lipsync Song: Sissy That Walk - RuPaul * Top 3: Lavander O'Galaxia , Luz Glitter & Miz Chinesa * Eliminated: Diabla Flamingo Episode 12: The Grand Finale! * Winner of Martini's Drag Race Season 6: Lavander O'Galaxia * Runners-Up: Luz Glitter & Miz Chinesa * Miss Congeniality: Bronzation Top 3 of Season 6